buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Visions
Visions was a term used to refer to the precognitive ability to perceive future events through visual flashes, caused by a psychic link to the Powers That Be. They consisted of vague images, sounds, and occasionally scents which warned people of danger. The visions typically caused the user great pain, and only demons and half-demons could bear them without suffering any long-term damage. Receivers of the "Visions" Tammy At one point in the 17th century, a human girl named Tammy received the vsions from the Powers That Be. Unable to handle their power, Tammy eventually died when the visions blew the back of her head out."Birthday" Allen Francis Doyle At some point in the late 20th century, a half-demon named Allen Francis Doyle was granted the visions. They led him to the vampire-with-soul Angel, putting Angel on the path of his destiny."City of" Shortly before he died, he transferred the visions to Cordelia Chase via a kiss."Hero" Cordelia Chase Cordelia, although initially ungrateful for Doyle's "parting gift", eventually came to view them as an asset. Initially they were killing her, but thanks to the demon Skip (and presumably Jasmine) Cordelia became part-demon which allowed her to bear the visions with no trouble. Also, unlike the half-demon Doyle, Cordelia no longer felt any pain at all with her visions and could see the visions clearly."Parting Gifts" Angel When Cordelia died, she used her last day on Earth to put Angel back on track, and transferred one last vision to him as Doyle had given them to her."You're Welcome" Angel received only one vision, which led him to bring down the Circle of the Black Thorn."Power Play" Proceeding this, Angel has stated that his vision was a "one-shot deal." Charles Gunn Following Angel's vision, a gang of vampires found a demon whose innate powers allowed for the visual projection of what they believe are the Powers' visions. Using these, they tracked Team Angel outside the Hyperion Hotel during the showdown with the Senior Partners' army and used the opportunity to sire Charles Gunn. Gunn, as a vampire, fed on the demon to acquire its visions. However these visions did not come from the Powers That Be, as they would have severed the connection to prevent the visions to be used for evil.Angel: After the Fall #11 Wesley later revealed that these visions, while accurate, came in fact from the Senior Partners.Angel: After the Fall #12 The current host for the visions, if indeed there is one, is unknown. Other instances of visions * In preparation of the ritual to resurrect Darla, Vocah placed his mark on Cordelia, thus opening her mind to endless visions of all those suffering or in danger. The effect is that she was in madness crisis similar to hysterical depression. * In order to blackmail Angel into breaking Billy Blim out of the prison dimension where he was trapped, Lilah Morgan hired a psychic demon to tap into the "celestial pipeline" through which the Powers sent their visions and send visions of his own; however, these visions had the side effect of inflicting physical damage based on what Cordelia saw."That Vision-Thing" Appearances *"City of" *"Lonely Hearts" *"I Fall to Pieces" *"Bachelor Party" *"I Will Remember You" *"Hero" *"Parting Gifts" *"Expecting" *"She" *"I've Got You Under My Skin" *"To Shanshu in L.A." *"Judgment" *"First Impressions" *"Untouched" *"Dear Boy" *"Reunion" *"Redefinition" *"Blood Money" *"Epiphany" *"Disharmony" *"Dead End" *"Belonging" *"Over the Rainbow *"There's No Place Like Plrtz Glrb" *"Heartthrob" *"That Vision-Thing" *"Billy" *"Offspring" *"Birthday" *"Provider" *"Waiting in the Wings" *"Couplet" *"Double or Nothing" *"The Price" *"A New World" *"Benediction" *"Tomorrow" *"Slouching Toward Bethlehem" *"Spin the Bottle" *"Apocalypse, Nowish" *"Long Day's Journey" *"Awakening" *"Calvary" *"Inside Out" *"Soul Purpose" *"You're Welcome" *"Power Play" References Category:Terminology Category:Abilities